


love at first sign

by faded_jenes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faded_jenes/pseuds/faded_jenes
Summary: Is it bad that Jongin wants to kiss Kyungsoo's (microphone) head so much? In which Seoul's best seller Kim Jongin may or may not have an unhealthy amount of obsession with Korea's little health advisor Do Kyungsoo.





	love at first sign

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be the end of the series of drabbles/one shots I am writing for Kaisoo day 2018. Combing through Kaisoo prompt bot on Twitter and found this one so cute that I just have to write! Hope you all enjoy This! Kudos and Comments are much appreciated. Thanks!

If he ever writes a biography about himself, Jongin is pretty sure that three quarters of the book would be brimmed with his never-ending list of peeves. And the first thing he would ever pen down is going to be (unsurprisingly) his long lived hatred for fan signs. 

  
Kim Jongin is only charming in his proses of words bind into hundred pages of harcovers. Behind his plots, Jongin is an awkward turtle who would rather shy away from the spotlight but it can't be helped that his multitude of audience (teenagers and awfully single romantists takes up the majority) keep topping his name on charts and now the whole of Seoul demands to see his face at every event their publishing company holds. And fan signs, especially public fan signs, are the worst of all.

  
Clad in his signature blue scarf, Jongin bites down the bile sickness in his stomach and does his best to force a smile on his pale face. The fans squeal loudly at the tiny upturn of his lips and like a domino effect, Jongin can feel a headache throbbing at the back of his head. His ears are bleeding, Jongin mentally notes, when a girl up the front row screeches out his name and Jongin holds back the urge to tell the teenager that her banner is raised upside down.

  
"Coffee?" Joonmyun greets with a red nose and white dotted hair. His manager nudges the styrofoam cup against his elbow and Jongin takes it grumpily, his frown tucked behind the slate blue piece, fortunately hidden from the public eye. "You know how much I hate fan signs and coffee, right?" The author glares up at the blonde who is dusting the snow off his head, "Tell me this is the fucking last time I'm going to get 'crucify' by those crazies." Jongin shudders when he recalls the Busan fanmeet incident, where a bunch of highschool girls had pinned him to the table and smooched his life out of him. 

  
His company is big, just like their name, and that means annual joined fan signs which Jongin has to freeze his ass off in the cold waiting for the other writers to turn up. Now, joined fan signs are the 'worst' worst because they demand interactions among the author community within their publishing house and Jongin fucking loathes having to smile and talk to people whom he has never met and never wants to meet again. 

  
Footsteps clamber up the makeshift stairs later and Jongin awkwardly welcomes a Park wildly grinning Chanyeol to his left. "Hey, Kim!" The giant reaches out to shake his hand before he does and flops down unceremoniously onto the wobbly plastic chair. Chanyeol here is a self-acclaimed sci-fi maniac who rarely gives a fuck about deadlines (Jongin overheard his editor complaining to Joonmyun one too many times) and is actually a genius when it comes to getting on Jongin's nerves.  

  
"Evening P-P-Park," The novelist wheezes out a greeting when Chanyeol lunges forward to hug his brains out. "Same old, same old," The red-haired fictionist sips on his ice cold Americano and eyes Jongin's ugly doodles on the scraps of Starbucks tissue papers. Mildly embarrassed, Jongin crushes the pieces and crams them into his pockets while he gladly tunes out the crap spilling from Chanyeol's mouth.

  
A few minutes pass like hours before the rest of the writers are ushered to their seats. Baekhyun, their witty columnist, sits to his right and suddenly, Jongin fits into the frame as an unplanned third wheel. Chanyeol keeps talking his loud mouth behind his head and the novelist sadly overhears the smutty innuendoes Baekhyun has chosen to flirt right back. His eyes flee to the other seats only to find Jongdae, their crack wordsmith, cackling over his seat at whatever their biographer Minseok has said. Ha! Another reason to hate fan signs. The novelist feels like he is watching Love Actually for fuck's sake!

  
Shaking his head, Jongin skips the two pairs of lovebirds to spot a man, a bald-headed man, whom he has never seen before. 

  
The male is fucking gorgeous, dressed decently in his patterned jet-black overcoat and Jongin can't help but witness how those long sleeves have swallowed his tiny frame. He looks like a small child gleaming up at the christmas lights when the fans flock in to get their long-awaited autographs. It is creepy but Jongin can't take his eyes off the man. The male's lips are full and plump, unlike his own pouty pair, curled up softly into a delicate heart shape when a girl hands him a bar of Godiva's dark ganache.

  
His eyes are sincere, Jongin can tell, as they follow the strokes of his hands while the man pens down his signature. "Can I touch your head, Kyungsoo-shii?" Jongin quietly observes the man—now Kyungsoo (lord, even his name is beautiful)—whose eyes dilate at the sudden (more like outrageous) request. The brunette is sure he saw the man's face blanch for a fraction of second before a tiny smile peeked from his lips.

  
Clicking his tongue, Jongin glares at the girl whose hand is aiming for Kyungsoo's hairless crown. The novelist hasn't prepared himself to be fed with a horrible plot twist when the smaller man willingly lowers his spotless head and nudges it under the fan's awaiting palm. Instantly, the girl breaks into hysteria, a string of litany escaping her loud mouth while she pats down her trembling fingers on the smooth skin affectionately. "Thank you, Kyungsoo-shii! You're really cute!" From the side, Jongin finds himself gritting his teeth and glowering at the girl who finally retracts her hands away. 

  
"Ah, that's Do Kyungsoo—our public health advisor!" Chanyeol points out as if he has read the brunette's mind before stealing a sip of the latter's barely drank coffee. "Heard his health books are no.1 on the Lifestyle list, pretty successful I guess?" The red-haired male throws him a saucy wink to which Jongin rejects with a gag. Resuming to entertain his row of audience, the novelist lets out an awkward laugh to ward off the questions spinning in his head. Is he always that 'hairless'? I mean his head is pretty shiny, probably too cold for winter and— "And you want to kiss his Charlie Brown head," Baekhyun finishes knowingly before Jongin could end his train of thoughts.

  
"Dude, you were thinking out loud so much I thought you were going to serenade that poor man with the Ed Sheeran's song." Chanyeol punches him on the shoulders while barking out a mocking laugh. "A-A-Am not!" Jongin's face instantly burns different shades of red and he finds himself a victim of the infamous duo's shenanigans. "Sure, lover boy~" Baekhyun singsongs and nudges him in his elbow, smirking when the novelist eventually forgets to cap his marker and smudges his fingers with ink. Now, Jongin just wants to throw himself into some dumpster and hides there forever because Baekhyun and Chanyeol begin to make kissy faces at him, embarrassing the poor man further.

  
"The problem is not with the rice; you should try to cut down on the chicken," Jongin overhears Kyungsoo advise his fans, fingers wagging gently in their faces with concern. "Especially the fried ones. They are heavy on calories and fat." But fried chicken is life! Jongin gawks at the man's words but he can't find himself to retort for obviously glaring ~~I-have-a-fucking-crush-on-you~~ health reasons. Pursing his lips, the novelist glumly listens as Kyungsoo goes onto degrade his 'life' further and accepts his fate—one more reason why he and the man most likely won't end up with each other. 

  
Good thing for Jongin the fan sign ends an hour earlier due to the snow which falls heavier and thicker. The writers are ushered into the mall where the vice-president of their publishing house fucking decide that a picture should be taken for commemoration. They manage to find a spot under the Christmas tree. Jongin gets dragged by Joonmyun who unfortunately loses him halfway. Now the novelist finds himself sandwiched between Baekhyun and Chanyeol whom he swears have their pinkies laced behind his back.

  
Cursing his misluck, Jongin throws a glance at the person in front of him, only to be met with a shiny bald head a few inches away from his lips. The brunette blinks his eyes hard again and again and even slaps himself on his cheeks a little but the cute hairless crown doesn't go away. Holy Santa! Jongin chokes on his saliva when Kyungsoo gets pushed by the people from the sides and now the man's head is almost tucked under his chin. "Sorry," The health writer mumbles without turning back, unaware of how Jongin is hyperventilating at their proximity.

  
"Now, everyone squeeze in just a little more!" The photographer instructs and that is when the novelist feels a finger prod him forward a little. Just like that, the flash goes off and Jongin kisses Kyungsoo squarely on his prettly little head, mouth pressing lightly on the smooth hairless scalp.

  
"K-K-Kyungsoo!" The name escapes Jongin's mouth faster than a bullet when the crowd finally breaks and the man turns around on his heels, looking up at the brunette whose cheeks are dusted heavily in pink. "That's me. How can I help you?" Kyungsoo tilts his head with his wide brown eyes and Jongin falls harder this time round. _It's now or never_ , Jongin decides. "Could you, perhaps, sign for me? I kind of forgot to bring my copy?" The novelist scratches his nape and thinks it's a miracle how he is not stuttering in front of the one and only Do Kyungsoo.

  
Much to the brunette's surprise, Kyungsoo doesn't judge; instead, he casts Jongin a pretty smile and takes Jongin's outstretched palms. The man fishes out a black sharpie from his pockets and pens his autograph down on Jongin's hands patiently. "Thanks," Jongin manages to squeak out and bites back his frown when Kyungsoo's fingers leave his.

  
Clenching his inked palm, Jongin acknowledges Kyungsoo with a shy nod before turning on his heels when he hears a soft chuckle behind. A hand pats on his shoulders which has Jongin snapping his head back in anticipation and surprise. "Is there something wrong, Kyungsoo-shii?" Cupping his fingers over his mouth, the gorgeous male restrains his laugh before nudging a book out from his jacket. Jongin's eyes widen when he sees the familiar design and most importantly, his pseudonym on the cover. "Could you sign this for me too, Kai-shii?"

  
"S-S-Sure," Jongin trips on his words and instantly it draws a hearty chuckle from the shorter man who hands him the black sharpie. "Would you like a message?" The brunette finishes the last stroke of his signature with shaky digits and looks up to his awaiting fan.

  
"Right, where should I start?" Jongin eyes Kyungsoo who taps his chin thoughtfully though his eyes spells mischief. "Hi! My name is Do Kyungsoo which I'm pretty sure you've picked up quite sometimes ago," The bald headed male begins, "Though I still don't know your actual name, I'm pretty sure you are well acquainted with me by how much you keep staring me, or more precisely my head, hours ago." With that, shorter man taps his shiny hairless crown with a teasing grin.

  
"Say, would you do the honour of having a cup of coffee me, Mr who-looks-like-he-wants-to-kiss-my-head?" Jongin sputters at Kyungsoo's words, eyes twitching and cheeks flared, when he spots Kyungsoo peering up up him over the page of preface. "I-I-I—"

  
"Let's see, I will let you kiss my head if you could stop stoning and get me my caffeine fix?"

 

Indeed, two and a half dates later, Jongin finds his lips swollen from kissing Kyungsoo's pretty little bald head one two many times (not that he minds though).

 

P.S: Joonmyun is awfully right, the back of Kyungsoo's head indeed looks like a microphone.

 


End file.
